caught_in_the_crossfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanine (Earth-22)
Real Name: Zachary Tyler Kane 'History' The Kanine of Earth-22 was given the powers of Superman when he was only days old after being born as the Brainiac invasion began on Earth-22. Unaware of his powers until he reached the age of 16 Zachary was confronted by the school bullies he was once targeted by. The anger and humiliation he endured made him lose control. With a blast of heat vision he torched the former bullies into little more than ash. Although accidental Zachary turned himself into the authorities and served a sentence of 10 years in strykers island. At reaching age 26 Zachary was reintroduced to the world as a free man. While in prison he studied politics, economy, science and the business world, emerging from prison he delved further into the mysteries of his powers. He encountered Superwoman AKA Kara Zor-El and learned more from her. Soon becoming popular due to his amazing abilities, Zachary adopted the name Kanine. He soon caught the attention of several female heroes for his dashing good looks and overall good manners, attitude and respect to his fellow heroes. Kanine soon met a hero by the name of Frostwoman AKA Sandra Vinterfors. When they met it was love at first sight. Together they formed Team Supreme, the front line of heroes that would take any task. Kanine recruited heroes like Nightbow, his childhood friend, and Jade McCoy an old High school friend. Kanine and Frostwoman were engaged within a month and their romance was adored by all of their comrades. They were perfect for each other. However tragedy struck, The villainous Tyrannosaur murdered Frostwoman and Kanine's rage exploded into the brutal murder of Tyrannosaur, Kanine succumbed to grief and anger and killed several meta-villains. His comrades soon found him to be unpredictable and threatening. Nightbow was the first to notice that his friend had changed for the worst. The mayor of metropolis created the registration act for all heroes and villains. Kanine signed the registration but his influence soon put him in the position of supreme power for the registration. Kanine soon became the poster boy for the Registration act. Kanine desired to destroy crime at the root so that no one would ever suffer as much as he did. He flew into the sun and remained there for several years. Kanine then returned ready to enforce peace onto the world. As the years rolled on crime became less and less in the world. So much in fact that Kanine essentially became Emperor of Earth-22. Finding out that his best friend led the rebellion, Kanine decided to hunt down the rebellion and killed many rebels who he dubbed as "Traitors to peace." With few of the rebellion left, the registry became worldwide and made martial law, plunging Earth-22 into an empire with a kryptonian on the throne. Earth-22 became ruled with an iron fist...of a man of steel. Personality Kanine of Earth-22 is far more unforgiving than his prime earth counterpart. Cold-hearted and cruel, even the smallest of crimes are unforgivable to him and therefore deserve punishment, by injury or death. He despises vigilantes with a passion but trusts his teammates with his life. Although his heart and intentions are honorable, his methods are more tyrannical than heroic. He believes in power over technology, and only true power belongs to the strongest. He also believes that his way is right without question. Appearance Standing at 6'8 and roughly 280 plus, Kanine is a walking fortress of power. With graying hair and a grey beard, he has the appearance of an older much wiser Kanine. He is also much more built after extensive training and solar absorption. Powers and Abilities Powers: *Kryptonian Physiology *Super Strength - multiplied by his long stay in the sun. stronger than a standard kryptonian. *Heat Vision *Blast Vision - a more powerful version of heat vision, fired in shotgun like blasts it it strong enough to disintegrate metal. *Freezing breath *Super breath *Typhoon breath - a stronger variation of suber breath capable of forming tornadoes. *Near invulnerability - Kryptonite has little effect on hi after his time in the sun, it will still weaken him but it will take longer to start to take effect. Abilities: *Super speed *super strength *flight *